clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lord of the Onion Rings
pfft HAHAHAHA LORD OF THE ONION RINGS YOU CRACK ME UP! Also good name but still ITS HILARIOUS Tails6000 16:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The Ring Poem parody needs a little work. It sounds too much like its parodee and it doesn't rhyme. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 23:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, Explorer, it IS a parody and in the original book, it doesn't rhyme either. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 23:43, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but parodies are supposed to have a degree of originality, and in the original book it DOES rhyme. Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. (from the LOTR Wiki) The poem's first part is in ABAB format (sky, stone, die, throne), and the second part is just AA (find them, bind them). The final line is probably just for emphasis. The parody's poem has rhyming whatsoever, you should probably add a rhyme pattern to it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 00:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I thought this story was going to be potrayed by Fanon Characters? So far all I see is some guy called Wilbo. What happened to Willy and Shroomsky? --Speeddasher Well, Speed, to answer your question, they are still being portrayed. Willbo is a combination of Bilbo and Will (Whitefoot). Shroomsky was taken out by Turtleshroom, due to him not liking the Lord of the Rings. That's why Turtleshroom (Penguin) isn't in there either. As such; Willy & Frodo= Willdo; Tails & Legolas= Tailolas; Gary (G) & Gandalf= Gardalf; Speeddasher & Aaragorn= Speedagorn. --Screwball86 Bah, Humbug to Christmas! 19:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Aw, man! I wanted Maddie in this! She looks cool medieval. I've had visions.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 22:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Maddie. But look on the bright side, she could be the parodies of Return of the King and the Two Towers. She could also be a minor or side character. And anyway, this book isn't set in Medieval times. It's set in the Third Age of Middle-earth, a fictional place. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 00:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, you know what I mean. Is there like, a queen in return of the king? Because Maddie can be that queen. Or atleast someone as a big character. Not a SUPER big, just like, minor slash major.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 22:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm only on the Two Towers, and I'm thinking of squeezing you in later. (Mind you I'm only on the beginning.) Be patient and we'll see. -Screwball (Editing tools are down) Hey, I'm a big LOTR fan so I'll be sure to help out and fix any wrong parodies. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Happy New Year!]] 01:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) All right. That sounds good. If anything's wrong you can fix it, Happy. --Screwball86''' There's a croutan in my salad! 13:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC)